


Winter Wonderland

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, HolyClexmas19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Lexa begrudgingly accepts doing a favour for her cousin Lincoln and his fiancé Octavia by dressing up as an elf for their Santa's Grotto. However, when her day gets off to an awful start, she's then nicknamed Grumpy Elf. But, could the blonde renowned as Princess Elf help put her back in the Christmassy mood on Christmas Eve?Or,The two elves share a great day raising money for charity, reenacting Christmas Eve traditions, and even making some new ones.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this Clexmas thing before, but thought I'd give it a go. Any comments/improvements will be gladly welcomed, but it's all just fluff and flirting, so I hope you enjoy it!

Winter Wonderland

Unimpressed with her green elf outfit, Lexa trudged to work through the shallow layer of snow that coated the pavements. Clearly not thinking this through, she thought it would be a great idea to wear her elf shoes – which were simply green canvas pumps with red bells on them – to walk, and after four steps down her driveway, they were soaked. When Lincoln asked her to help out at Santa’s Grotto for the weekend before Christmas, this was not what she was expecting. The elf outfit – comprised of green shorts on top of black tights, and a green jumper with suit markings on – was not flattering, and kind of itchy. To top it all off was the pointed green hat she had to wear on her head, currently trying to escape with the wind. 

When she eventually reached the large shopping centre on the other side of town, she was drenched up to her shins in ice and shivering. Lexa stormed through the centre to the first floor, glaring at the shoppers who dared to look in her direction. As soon as she reached the first floor, she saw the winter wonderland where Santa’s Grotto was to be based. If she wasn’t in such a grouchy mood, she’d have found it incredibly magical. However, she should’ve traded in her elf costume for the Grinch as she certainly wasn’t feeling Christmassy. Lincoln owed her. 

Her elf shoes squeaked with every step as she made her way to the grotto following the makeshift signposts. Her hair – already unruly to begin with – was a tangled mess by the time she spotted her cousin Lincoln chatting to Anya, her other cousin. 

“Here she is,” shouted Anya, making her way towards Lexa. 

“Linc, I swear to God, you owe me one,” were Lexa’s first words. 

He chuckled sweetly, “I know, thank you for doing this. Octavia’s elf got sick, so this really means a lot to both her and I.” Admittedly, Lexa couldn’t be mad at him for long. He had a huge heart, offering to be Santa at the last minute to raise money for his wife’s charity revolved around sending money to a children’s orphanage. 

“So, everyone has elf names. What’s yours going to be?” asked Anya. 

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, “Everyone?” 

“Let me introduce you.”

Swaying between the various items in the grotto including a huge sack of presents, a fake sleigh and giant cardboard candy canes, Anya led Lexa to Santa’s seat, surrounded by at least half a dozen elves all dressed identical to Lexa. Thankfully, Lexa recognised all the faces dressed in green as Octavia’s friends she’d met a few times. 

“So, previously known as Monty, this is nerd elf,” with Anya’s introduction, Monty gave a wave and smile. “Jasper over here is the naughty elf,” said Anya as Jasper literally was sticking his tongue out at Monty. “Raven shall now be referred to as elf on the shelf, because she’s remaining seated for the entirety of this due to her leg. Bellamy is bouncer elf, keeping all the kids and parents alike at bay,” introduced Anya. “I’m head Elf, because I know what I’m doing, and Octavia is Mrs. Claus of course.” Lexa hadn’t even noticed Lincoln’s fiancé in the background, wearing a red fat suit with a tray full of cookies. They pulled off the grotto very well, Lexa thought. 

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts by the late entrance of another elf. The blonde Lexa was familiar with skidded around the corner and ran into the grotto, apologising for her lateness. Except, Clarke didn’t look like she’d been in a rush, Lexa thought. Her hair was beautifully curled into blonde ringlets and her outfit not even creased – never mind drenched like hers.

“This is Princess elf,” said Anya, referencing to Clarke, “fashionably late as always.” 

“Hey, that is insulting even if very accurate,” Clarke shot back. Lexa thought Clarke looked good, very good, in fact. How could one look so good wearing the hideous outfits? Lexa was pretty sure she herself looked like an uncooked Brussel sprout. 

“So, what elf am I?” asked Lexa. 

“Well, based on that permanent pout and low brow, I’d give you the title of grumpy elf,” said Clarke with a grin. 

Before Lexa could argue, Anya said, “Perfect!” and it was settled. 

Ten hectic minutes later and the grotto was open for business. Children and their parents flooded in to see Santa and his trustee elves. Lexa had never felt more embarrassed in her whole life. The other elves were putting on a show for the children waiting in line by dancing and singing Christmas carols along with the CD that was playing. Lexa stood out like a sore thumb – not only for refusing to sing, but also due to her muddy tights and shoes and unruly hair tucked under her ridiculous hat. Every so often, she’d glance up at her new group of friends, only being introduced to them through Lincoln and Octavia. No matter how hard she tried, her gaze would always wander to the blonde – namely Princess elf. She was spinning round, clapping and singing along to the music like the rest of the elves, but she looked more vibrant than the others. She suited this role, Lexa thought. Then again, she was a primary school teacher so it made sense that Clarke would be completely in her comfort zone here. 

Thankfully, Lexa thought, she hadn’t been dragged or forced to entertain the children yet. She was just getting comfortable perched on her little stool when ‘Rocking Around the Christmas Tree’ by Brenda Lee came on. Her stomach flipped, remembering the previous year when her and Clarke had spent the majority of Christmas Eve drinking mulled wine and spinning each other round and round to this song. It was a fond memory and brought a smile to Lexa’s face. Clarke must’ve been thinking of the same time as their eyes locked across the room. Motioning for Lexa to join the rest of the elves in a song and dance, Clarke began swaying her hips the way she did last year. 

Sighing, Lexa said, “I’ve not drank enough mulled wine to dance yet.” 

“Grumpy elf, you shouldn’t be talking about alcohol in front of the children,” said Clarke in her over-the-top, teacher voice. It made Lexa’s stomach somersault. 

“I do apologise Princess elf. Please accept my condolences,” Lexa mimicked Clarke’s voice. 

“Come on, Lexy. For me?” asked Clarke with her signature pout. 

Lexa had two weaknesses: 1. Clarke, and 2. Clarke calling her Lexy – the only nickname Lexa allowed Clarke to use. She was compromised, so how could she say no to those puppy-dog blue eyes? Lexa allowed herself to be dragged from her seat just in time for the instrumental part of the song. Rather unceremoniously, Clarke and Lexa spun around in circles, kicking out their legs to the beat of the song and laughing. When the song came to an end, the young women failed to notice that everyone had stopped dancing and singing to watch their performance and clapped once they’d done. 

Leaning into Lexa’s ear, Clarke whispered, “I think you’ve outgrown your name grumpy elf.” She pulled back and winked at the brunette before spinning on her heel to start ushering children in to see Santa. 

By the end of the afternoon, they were all shattered. All the presents and cookies had disappeared, and once they’d collected all their money, they counted that they’d raised over £800. Octavia pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass to celebrate. 

“I just want to say thank you to everyone for showing up – especially Linc and Lexa so last minute. It means the world to me that you could all come, and we seriously raised so much money today! So, let’s cheers to friendship and cheers to children who will finally wake up to some Christmas presents!” The group cheered; clinked their glasses; and downed their champagne. 

Considering everyone else was tired and had families to return to on Christmas Eve, Clarke and Lexa offered to tidy up. There wasn’t much to do, just throwing away some wrapping paper and picking up litter. The cleaners for the shopping centre were going to clean up the entire winter wonderland, so they just had to make it presentable. It didn’t take long. Once they’d done, with it taking slower than it should have due to their intermittent conversations and flirtatious comments every so often, they began walking back through the wonderland to the exit. Once there, they both stopped to look at each other and smiled. 

“I had a really great time with you, grumpy elf,” said Clarke. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Princess elf,” Lexa replied with a wink. 

“Any plans for Christmas Eve tonight?” 

Lexa considered the question, “Hmm, that depends on whether a certain blonde fancies a few dances and glasses of mulled wine.” 

Clarke’s face split into a huge smile as she said, “Well, it would be rude to break tradition.” 

Lexa slid her hand into Clarke’s and began to walk towards the exit of the shopping centre when she was suddenly dragged backwards. Before she had time to register what was happening, Clarke pushed her against a huge yet surprisingly sturdy cardboard candy cane inside the winter wonderland and her face came within inches of Lexa’s. 

“Shall we make a new Christmas Eve tradition?” Clarke whispered. 

“I assume you don’t mean dressing like elves, cleaning up a grotto and then throwing someone into a candy cane?” mocked Lexa. 

“Not really. I mean, a new tradition like this…” said Clarke, closing the distance between herself and the brunette, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. A kiss that seemed to both last forever and not last long enough. With the bitter sting of the cold, the snow soaking into her shoes, and wind threatening to whip her hat from atop her head, Lexa didn’t mind as she walked back to her flat holding Clarke’s hand, and still feeling the tingling on her lips.


End file.
